


Head in the Clouds

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Carina meets another Stoneground explorer. Carina belongs to clightlee.





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clightlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clightlee/gifts).



Head in the Clouds

Jorvik was peaceful as the sun set on another wonderful day. Carina smiled as she gently nudged her dappled grey gelding Brightstar with her heels, riding him along the road between Silverglade Village and Fort Pinta. She was on her way to the fort, looking to acquire some provisions for her next trip into Dino Valley. Nic had specifically requested some outside food, having tired of campfire rations long ago, and Carina knew that Harold the baker’s food was better than food from anywhere else in Jorvik. Except for Leonardo’s, but eating ice cream in a frozen valley seemed like a rather bad idea.

Brightstar gave a nicker, pulling his head up, and Carina, startled, looked up as well.

“Bri, what… oh,” said Carina when she saw what her horse had seen. Bri tossed his head, as if to say that he was proud of finding it, and Carina patted his neck, remembering the last time that she’d seen a hot air balloon on the ground. Grinning, she rode Bri at a gallop towards the large hill where the balloon had landed, clearing a fence with ease before slowing down to climb the hill more carefully.

There were a few other riders at the top of the hill, all speaking to a young-looking girl with tanned skin, blue hair, and oddly-bright eyes that looked orange in this light. Carina couldn’t pick her age at a glance, but this new girl sounded younger than herself. Thankfully, the crowd had cleared somewhat by the time that Carina reached the top of the hill and dismounted.

“Hello,” said Carina, trusting that Brighstar wouldn’t wander too far away.

“Hey!” said the younger girl with a grin. “You look like an adventurous spirit, how would you like to travel to a world beyond the clouds?”

“Well, I’ve been to stranger places,” said Carina with a laugh, remembering the land of pink and the mysterious lands that she had travelled to with Nic.

“You have, huh? Well, I bet you’ve never been anywhere as cool as the place that I just found,” said the girl. “I’m Mica Stoneground, and I’ve just discovered a cloud kingdom.”

“Stoneground, huh?” said Carina, her heart pounding just slightly. “Are you any relation to Nic Stoneground, by any chance?”

“Oh yes,” said Mica, grinning. Carina’s heart fell, and she spoke before thinking.

“His daughter?” asked Carina, her heart in her mouth. Mica laughed, shaking her head.

“Gosh, no,” said Mica. “He’s my uncle. Why, do you know him?”

“Oh,” said Carina, relief flooding her. “Yeah, I know him, we’ve been on a few expeditions together.”

“Really? Then you can tell me all about him,” said Mica, excitement making her eyes shine. “But first, I want to take you to the Cloud Kingdom. And don’t worry, you can take your horse.”

“Oh, I know, I’ve travelled by hot air balloon with a horse before,” said Carina, smiling. She’d made several trips to Dino Valley that way, and it often made for very cosy rides when Nic squeezed in there too.

“Oh good, then you’ll know exactly what to do,” said Mica, hopping into the basket. Carina watched with a smile as a little striped frog wearing a woollen hat perfect for colder climates hopped into Mica’s hand, and then Carina climbed into the basket herself, standing aside as Brightstar squeezed in. “Up we go!” Mica grinned as she said the words, and Carina watched as the world below them gradually became smaller and smaller. The family resemblance as Mica grinned up into the sky was really quite uncanny.

The Cloud Kingdom, much like Dino Valley, was very, very white. It was a little chilly up here, so that Carina was glad for the warm clothing that she’d been wearing, but not so cold as to be unbearable.

“Welcome to the Cloud Kingdom,” said Mica, climbing out of the basket and proudly standing in the middle of her camp. It was significantly more organised than Nic’s, but then again, Nic hadn’t had the luxury of being able to travel to and from his camp while setting it up. Also, the climate was just a little less harsh here.

“Nice base camp,” said Carina, noting the shower made of clouds. She crouched down, peering into one of the little bell vases that held a raincloud. There was even a little faucet on the end to get fresh rainwater. Carina cupped her hand under it for a sample, marvelling at the taste of it and the simple fact that it worked. Mica was grinning when Carina stood back up.

“You’re an adventurer too, huh?” said Mica.

“Yeah, mostly thanks to your uncle,” said Carina, a slight blush suffusing her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck. Behind her, Brightstar snorted, and she just knew that he rolled his eyes.

“Ooh, I know that look,” said Mica, grinning. “Someone’s in love.”

“Well, what can I say? He showed me a whole new world,” said Carina, smiling as she remembered the early expeditions in Dino Valley when they’d only explored the lake and the surrounding area.

“So he did find it?” asked Mica. “I haven’t heard from him since he set out to find the mysterious Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. My mother thought that he was dead, but I always had hope.”

“Yeah, he found it,” said Carina, nodding. “I had to help him lift off to get there, but I met up with him later on, once the snow blocking the passage had melted. And I’d fixed an elevator. And blew up a blockage in the road.” Mica’s eyes were wide and shiny with amazement.

“Wow,” said Mica, her excitement making her look younger still. Carina wondered how old Mica was, and if asking would be considered rude. “So he’s currently living out in the frozen wilderness, no company but himself, surviving off of rations and what he manages to cobble together?”

“He has a few other people at the camp but he mostly does his own thing so yeah, pretty much,” said Carina. Mica squealed, bouncing on her heels.

“I envy him so much,” said Mica. “But I guess, while he has that frozen valley, I have my home in the clouds. Or at least, a temporary camp on the outskirts of the Cloud Kingdom. If you look out there, you can see it.” She pointed out at the sky, and Carina followed her finger. She could just make out castles in the clouds, and flickering lightning. The adventurous spirit stirred in her, and she immediately wanted to bring Nic up here, so that he could explore this wondrous place. Maybe he could even collaborate with his niece.

“Wow, it is beautiful up here,” said Carina, almost breathless as tears stung her eyes in the sheer awe of this place.

“I know, and it’s all mine,” said Mica with a grin. Then, her face fell slightly. “Though, there are some slight hiccups.”

“Aren’t there always, on the road to discovery?” said Carina. “Your uncle calls them small hurdles, or miniature adventures.”

“Ha, he would,” said Mica, smiling. “There are these little whispery things, maybe they’re fairies or something, who knows what lives up here? Anyway, they trashed my camp once, and then one night, I woke to these little giggly, whispery voices. I was… too scared to investigate, though. Please don’t tell my uncle that.” She blushed.

“Honestly? I think he’d be scared too if he saw the yeti he’s so obsessed with lately,” said Carina. Mica laughed.

“A yeti?” said Mica. “That sounds awesome!”

“Well, he’s been sending me out to take pictures of it and track it, but so far, we’ve just seen footprints,” said Carina.

“I’m sure you’ll find it one day,” said Mica. “Just like I’m going to find my way to the Cloud Kingdom. Somehow. I found a road made out of rainbows, but strong winds blew me off. Maybe, if I had a horse, I could get a little further along.”

“You can borrow Bri if you like,” said Carina. “I’m sure he won’t mind.” Brightstar looked a little unsure, sniffing the strange girl. The frog jumped onto his nose, and he squealed and reared up onto his hind legs.

“Pico! Don’t scare the horse!” Mica scolded, collecting her naughty frog and placing him back down onto an open book in front of her. “Sorry about that, he was just trying to say hi.”

“It’s okay, he’ll get over it,” said Carina. Brightstar tossed his head, already trying to act as though nothing had happened. Carina smirked at him.

“I’m not sure he’ll be okay with me riding him now,” said Mica.

“Well, you could borrow another of my horses,” said Carina. “I have a stable full of them.”

“Really, you don’t mind?” asked Mica, standing very still.

“Of course, it’s in the name of adventure,” said Carina.

“Are you trying to get in good with my uncle?” asked Mica, narrowing her eyes. Carina blushed.

“No, definitely not,” said Carina. “Out of curiosity, though, would it work?” Mica laughed.

“I don’t know if it would make a difference, really,” said Mica. “But I can definitely give you tips on impressing my uncle in exchange for the horse.”

“I’ll be glad for the advice,” said Carina with a laugh, walking back over to the hot air balloon’s basket. Brightstar followed, keeping one careful eye and ear on the frog. “Alright, you big sook, you can come with.” 

One quick trip to her stable later, Carina returned to the world in the clouds with a haflinger mare by the name of Windrose, or Rosie. Rosie looked a little unsure to see the world disappearing beneath her, but she calmed once Carina stroked her nose and whispered assurances to her that everything would be okay. Brightstar also helped, nuzzling the mare to distract her and pressing close against her for comfort.

At last, Rosie stepped uncertainly onto the clouds, and pricked her ears forward once she discovered that they were, in fact, solid enough to stand on. She gave a whinny, looking up, and Brightstar snorted.

“Hello, beautiful,” said Mica, grinning at the sight of the haflinger. She walked towards Rosie, holding her hand out, while Pico thankfully stayed behind on his book.

“I thought you’d like her,” said Carina, smiling. “Especially with her mane as fluffy as the clouds.”

“Isn’t it, though?” said Mica, still grinning. “Can I pet your mane, lovely one?”

“Sure, go ahead,” said Carina. “She won’t bite.”

“Oh, wow,” Mica gasped as she plunged her hands into Rosie’s mane. “What’s her name?”

“Windrose,” said Carina.

“Like the compass?” asked Mica, looking up at her. Carina nodded, smiling.

“Yes, named after the compass, actually,” said Carina.

“Oh yeah, my uncle’s gonna love you,” said Mica. “If he doesn’t already. You’re an adventurer at heart, just like him.”

“Is that where you get it from?” asked Carina, trying to ignore the fact that she was internally squealing at Mica’s declaration.

“Much to my mother’s delight,” said Mica with a laugh. “I grew up reading his journals and listening to the stories he’d tell whenever he came by the house, mom hated him for putting ideas in my head. But that’s how I got my sense of adventure.”

“That sounds just like him,” said Carina with a laugh. “So, shall we venture onto the rainbow roads?”

“Yes,” said Mica, standing beside Rosie and putting her foot in the stirrup.

“You do know how to ride, don’t you?” asked Carina, hoping that Mica did know how to ride.

“Yeah, I had a few lessons when I was younger,” said Mica. “And before I got my balloon, I used to ride everywhere on my adventures. But then I had to give up my horse, because there’s no place for a horse above the clouds.”

“I think Rosie agrees, just quietly,” said Carina, noticing the way that Rosie stepped carefully forward. Bri didn’t mind, having been to Pandoria before, but Rosie’s hooves had never left the ground of Jorvik, save for a few trips in hot air balloons or on ferries.

“Hopefully she handles the road better than I did,” said Mica, urging Rosie onwards. Carina followed on Brightstar, gazing around at the puffy white clouds that she just wanted to dive into and sleep on. She wondered if Mica had done just that.

Just as Carina had feared, Rosie neighed and dug her hooves into the cloud just as they reached the first little rainbow bridge. She tossed her head, refusing to budge.

“I’m guessing she hasn’t been on many adventures with you?” asked Mica, digging her heels into Rosie’s sides. To Rosie’s credit, she didn’t buck Mica off, but then again, she looked like she was too scared to move.

“She has, she’s just never been up in the clouds before,” said Carina. “Look, I’ll go first, to show her that it’s okay.” She clicked her tongue and Brightstar stepped onto the rainbow bridge, his hooves making no sound despite stepping quite firmly on the rainbow. Carina glanced down, feeling her stomach flip as she saw the ground far below them. But she trusted Bri, and she trusted that Mica had tested this herself. Probably not on horseback, but part of adventure was just diving in and hoping for the best.

“See, Rosie? It’s okay,” said Mica, looking down at Rosie once Carina and Brightstar stood safely on the opposite side of the little rainbow bridge. Brightstar stretched his neck out, giving Rosie a friendly whicker to urge her on. Though Rosie still looked unsure, she stepped onto the bridge, and then galloped across before she lost her nerve. She whinnied as she slid to a stop, Mica clinging to her reins with excitement blazing in her eyes.

“Rosie,” Carina chided.

“It’s okay, that was fun,” said Mica, grinning. “Maybe we should make our expedition onto the rainbow road a race.”

“I think Rosie will make it into a race anyway,” said Carina. “But hopefully it’ll be okay.”

“I just want to see what’s further along the road,” said Mica. “Once I know how to do that, I can try again later with a braver horse. No offense, Rosie.” Rosie didn’t look offended, probably glad to hand over the task to someone else.

“Well, if you ever want to borrow a horse for future expeditions, Lightlee Stables, Inc is open to you,” said Carina, giving her a friendly smile. The two of them cantered along the clouds, kicking up white puffs behind them. At the next rainbow bridge, Rosie was a little calmer, trotting up behind Brightstar and following Carina through a wind vortex. The wind tugged at the horses, but they put their heads down and soldiered on, making it through onto another bit of the rainbow road.

“Wow, those winds pushed me off last time,” said Mica, grinning as she looked around at her surroundings. “It’s so cool up here! Pico, do you have your little camera?” Her frog gave a ribbit of affirmation, climbing out from inside Mica’s aviator jacket, and Carina giggled at the sight of a tiny little go-pro strapped to Pico’s back.

“What do you think these horseshoes belong to?” asked Carina, seeing a floating golden horseshoe further along the road. 

“My theory is a Pegasus,” said Mica, leaning down to snatch it up. “I mean, it’s a cloud kingdom above Jorvik, it’s gotta have some equine element, right?”

“Yeah, that seems likely,” said Carina, nodding. “Let’s see how many there are.”

“We’ll make it a race,” said Mica, grinning as she adjusted the reins. The two of them stopped beside each other and Carina counted them down, knowing that it would be a close race between the two fully-trained horses.

And then, they were off, Brightstar running faster than the still-uncertain Rosie. Carina whooped as they rounded a bend, the horseshoes flying into her saddlebag as she got close to them and beginning to clink together so that it became quite a noisy ride. What ones Carina didn’t collect, Mica managed to pick up, cheering at the excitement of it all. Even when the road got slippery with rain and treacherous with winds, Carina only laughed as the wind deposited a soaking-wet horse and rider back onto the road. She especially enjoyed the rune circle that temporarily granted Brightstar wings, pink ones that looked rather a lot like the ones that he’d flown with back on the Dark Core oil rig so long ago. To Carina’s surprise, even Rosie grew wings temporarily, but they disappeared too.

Carina and Mica met again back on solid cloud, panting and laughing as Carina squeezed the rain water out of her hair.

“Well, that’s the funnest adventure I’ve ever been on,” said Carina with a grin.

“Same here,” said Mica, nodding. “I want to go there again.”

“I think Rosie might disagree,” said Carina, laughing at the mare’s shaking legs. Rosie snorted, already walking over to the hot air balloon.

“Probably a good idea, I need to dry off and take some notes,” said Mica. “But this was amazing.”

“Actually,” said Carina, smiling at the idea that formed in her mind. “Do you want to go see your uncle once you’ve dried off?”

“Yes!” said Mica, grinning as her eyes lit up. “And I still need to give you tips for impressing him. Though, judging by your readiness to go on an adventure that I saw just now, I think you’re already a perfect match for him.” Carina blushed as she smiled.

“Alright, well, I’ll take my horses home and change, and I’ll come back with fresh horses that aren’t so wet and that’ll handle Dino Valley better,” said Carina. “Oh, and dress warm if you can, Dino Valley is ridiculously cold. Like, only some horses can go at a full gallop there.” Oh gosh, she was rambling, Mica’s words had sent the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Yikes, that sounds intense,” said Mica. “I’ll find something warm. Pico might have to stay at home for this adventure.”

“I’m sure he’ll be able to hold down the fort here while you’re gone,” said Carina.

“I hope so,” said Mica. “See you when you get back. Oh, and here’s my first tip- it really doesn’t matter what you wear. To my uncle, it’s literally what’s on the inside that counts. Just as long as your attire suits the current adventure.”

“And if the adventure was, say, a date at the observatory?” asked Carina, her heart fluttering.

“Then dress warm enough for the climate up there,” said Mica. “And don’t panic if he’s late, I’m sure that he’ll have a story to tell you if he does turn up late.”

“Thanks,” said Carina, smiling as she climbed into the hot air balloon beside Rosie and Bri. “I’ll be back very soon.”

Fortunately, Carina didn’t need to introduce two new horses to the world above the clouds when she returned with her fjord Rain and Beryl, a buckskin North Swedish gelding. Mica was already on the ground, waiting beside the basket of her hot air balloon.

“That’s an even fluffier horse than before,” said Mica as she caught sight of Beryl.

“Yeah, his thick fur keeps him warm in Dino Valley,” said Carina, patting Beryl’s strong neck. “Your uncle rode this horse a few times on some of our adventures, so I thought he’d be a fitting horse for you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Mica cooed, hauling herself up into the saddle. “This is a good, sturdy horse.” She gave Beryl’s mane a pat.

“Your uncle said the same thing,” said Carina, smiling at the memory. “Now, let’s go, there’s a hot air balloon anchored in Silverglade Acres.”

“An adventurer and you can pilot a hot air balloon? It’s like you were made for him!” said Mica, grinning in amazement. “And it’s about time, too, every adventurer needs a partner. I have Pico, but all my uncle has is that weird fridge.”

“Yeah, which is a bit of a pain when you’re trying to sleep,” said Carina. Mica gasped, and Carina blushed. “No, not like that! We’ve shared a tent on expeditions, but it’s never been anything more than snuggling together for warmth at most.”

“Hey, I won’t pry,” said Mica, holding her hands up. But she still grinned as they travelled along the road towards Silverglade Village. They cut across the fields around the village and then, at last, climbed into the hot air balloon. Carina smiled at the memories that this balloon brought back, from helping Nic lift off to repairing it. She wondered if they’d take it to their date location.

“And here we are, Stoneground base camp,” said Carina as the camp came into view. “Well, Nic Stoneground’s base camp on the Hidden Dinosaur expedition. Not the Stoneground camp up in the sky.”

“It’s okay, I know what you meant,” said Mica with a giggle. Carina landed the balloon safely, anchoring it to the ground, and then hopped out, Rain stepping out after her.

“What’s this? A newcomer to the camp? Well, it is my great honour to welcome you to the Stoneground expedition, please feel free to purchase some of our nick knacks and-“

“Uncle Nic!” Mica cried, cutting off the words of Elsa Einstein as she ran over to her uncle and threw her arms around him, colliding with him as though he was a tree.

“Oh great, there’s two of them,” said Elsa with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, and she walked away. Carina rolled her eyes at the older woman’s annoyance, and walked over to Nic, leading Beryl and Rain behind her.

“Mica? Wow, I haven’t seen you since you were as big as my fridge!” said Nic, ruffling her hair. “Wow, you got big.” Mica laughed.

“I’m an adventurer too now,” said Mica. “And I’ve met Carina, she’s great, she helped me on my expedition.” She gestured towards Carina, who blushed under the praise.

“Yes, she is quite the woman,” said Nic, smiling at Carina. She felt like her cheeks might just burst into flame, at this rate, and her heart was trying its best to beat out of her chest. “With her help, I’ve explored this valley and discovered things that I’d always thought to be a myth. Now, what has my favourite niece been up to?”

“Oh, I’ve just discovered a world beyond the clouds,” said Mica. Nic gasped.

“No way. The mythical Cloud Kingdom, the one that everyone always told you was just a dream?” said Nic.

“Yes!” said Mica, grinning and nodding. “I finally found it, and it’s wonderful! Well, I’ve had to make camp outside of it because something’s trying to keep me out, but Carina let me borrow a horse so that I could explore a bit further.”

“Was it that horse?” asked Nic, nodding towards Beryl. 

“No, but he’s going to be my horse for future expeditions,” said Mica.

“He’s a good one,” said Nic, rubbing Beryl’s nose. “Now, how would you like a grand tour of the parts of Dino Valley that I’ve explored?”

“I’d love one,” said Mica, her eyes huge.

“Well, come along, Mica, come along, Carina, let’s brave the colds in the name of adventure,” said Nic, climbing up into Beryl’s saddle and turning the horse around. Mica climbed up behind him, grinning despite the cold. Carina clicked on Rain and listened with a smile as Nic told Mica all about his adventures, referring to Carina a few times for her input. Despite the temperature outside, all three of them were warmed by the pleasant company, and the warm glow of love. That, and the spirit of adventure.


End file.
